dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Renames
A list of pages which need a rename on the Wiki. If you want to start renaming pages, just type the page on the left into and go through the list of pages, changing the old page with the new one. __TOC__ Useful links: * Internal links - Various helpful internal links. * External links - Various helpful external links. List of Renames Normal Pages * A frosty mayor -> A Frosty Mayor * A muddy joke? -> A Muddy Joke? * A sinister mine -> A Sinister Mine * Abandoned Laboratories -> Abandoned Labowatowies * Abandoned Labowatories -> Abandoned Labowatowies * Absolute monarchy -> Absolute Monarchy * Area of effect -> Area of Effect * Bonta Cemetery -> Heroes' Cemetery * Blop Dungeon -> Blop Fields * Bwork Boot -> Tattered Bwork Boot * Dreggon Warrior Leather Strap -> Bliblitch Leather Strap * Dungeons and dragrunts -> Dungeons and Dragrunts * Emote -> Emotes * Fishing in frozen waters -> Fishing in Frozen Waters * Full contact -> Full Contact * Get your fresh snapper here! -> Get Your Fresh Snapper Here! * Gin 'n' ticks -> Gin 'n' Ticks * He wants to be buried at sea -> He Wants to Be Buried at Sea * Kamas -> Kamas * Let's go for a walk in the woods -> Let's Go for a Walk in the Woods * Mot Olov -> Decisive Word * Orange Snapper -> Brown Snapper * Parliamentary monarchy -> Parliamentary Monarchy * Piwates of the seven and a half seas -> Piwates of the Seven and a Half Seas * Purple Bwork Leather -> Purple Megabwork Leather * Rocky Road -> Rocky Roads * Smithmagic rune -> Smithmagic Rune * Sowing his seeds -> Sowing His Seeds * Sustainable growth -> Sustainable Growth * Tears before bedtime -> Tears Before Bedtime * The Frozen Lake -> Frozen Lake * The Frozen Lake (quest) -> The Frozen Lake * The hunters -> The Hunters * The Icefields -> Icefields * The Icefields (quest) -> The Icefields * The illness -> The Illness * The march of the emperor -> The March of the Emperor * Critical damage -> Critical Damage * Critical hit -> Critical Hit * Critical resistance -> Critical Resistance * Percent damage -> Power * Percent Damage -> Power * Pushback resistance -> Pushback Resistance * Reduction -> Resistance * Resist air -> Air Resistance * Resist Air -> Air Resistance * Resist earth -> Earth Resistance * Resist Earth -> Earth Resistance * Resist fire -> Fire Resistance * Resist Fire -> Fire Resistance * Resist neutral -> Neutral Resistance * Resist Neutral -> Neutral Resistance * Resist water -> Water Resistance * Resist Water -> Water Resistance * Air resistance -> Air Resistance * Earth resistance -> Earth Resistance * Fire resistance -> Fire Resistance * Neutral resistance -> Neutral Resistance * Water resistance -> Water Resistance * Air weakness -> -Air Resistance * Earth weakness -> -Earth Resistance * Fire weakness -> -Fire Resistance * Neutral weakness -> -Neutral Resistance * Water weakness -> -Water Resistance Files Code: * Categories * Category:Icefields -> Category:Icefields * Category:The Frozen Lake -> Category:Frozen Lake Templates * Template:Propbox2 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propbox3 -> Template:Propbox * Template:Propboxh -> Template:Propbox * Template:Rightpic -> Template:Image * Template:Statsbox -> Template:Statsbox2 * Template:Statsrow -> Template:Statsrow2 * Remove Template:Status